<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Так далеко by Bronze_soul</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28669179">Так далеко</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronze_soul/pseuds/Bronze_soul'>Bronze_soul</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, Crossdressing, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, M/M, Out of Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:01:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28669179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronze_soul/pseuds/Bronze_soul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Не дотянуться, но твои руки свободны.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Так далеко</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>нет, совсем не я придумываю мотивы, чтобы написать.. ВОТ ЭТО ВОТ<br/>.. мне не жаль.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Новый (тупой) мотив оказался действительно странным. Хотя бы потому что никто не понял в чём его суть. Как только Монокума объявил о мотиве, то сразу исчез.<br/>
На всякий случай, ученики решили проверить все помещения на наличие ловушек, но ничего не нашли.<br/>
Наступило вечернее время, надеясь на хороший исход, все направились в свои комнаты.<br/>
Зайдя в комнату, Кокичи напрягся. На прикроватном столике стояло два стакана. Ни утром, ни во время проверки их здесь не было.<br/>
Осторожно шагая, он подошёл ближе. На столике лежала бумага, придавленная стаканами. Кокичи переставил стаканы и взял бумагу в руки.<br/>
На мониторе появился Монокума.<br/>
— Упупу, а вот и ваш великолепный мотив! Вы можете прочитать правила на бумажке, что я любезно для вас написал! Но на случай если вы уже разорвали и выбросили её — чего я делать не советую! ведь я потратил так много времени, чтобы написать их, лапами очень тяжело это делать, знаете ли! — я повторю их для вас!<br/>
Кокичи, осмотрев кровать, уже улёгся и осматривал бумажку на наличие невидимого текста.<br/>
— На ваших столах есть два стакана, в каждом из них налит случайный напиток, что определит ваш мотив! вы обязаны выпить их оба! — Монокума раздражённо замахал лапами. — Даже не вздумайте выливать их! Я потратил на их создание своё драгоценное время! Напитки могут нейтрализовать друг друга, тогда вам повезло! Но, — Монокума приблизился к экрану, — могут и усугубить, — он злобно засмеялся, да так противно, что Кокичи чуть не запустил тем же стаканом в монитор.<br/>
— И да, да, ваши ваши комнаты будут заперты на эту ночь! Убедитесь, что внимательно прочитаете правила после того, как выпьете напитки! В зависимости от вашей удачливости, помимо описания мотива, там могут появится новые детали, такие как- — Монокума прервался и захихикал, — Ой! Чуть не проговорился! Вы не должны знать возможные мотивы, пока не узнаете свои! Спокойной ночи!<br/>
Монитор выключился с трескучим щелчком.<br/>
Кокичи сел и уставился на стаканы, раздумывая, какой взять первым. Будет ли наказание, если выпить напиток не целиком, а только, например, половину?<br/>
Оба напитка выглядели одинаково прозрачно, почти как вода. кокичи вздохнул.<br/>
Он взял один стакан и поболтал напиток. Ничего необычного не произошло. Поставив стакан обратно, Кокичи решил повременить с этим. Всё равно у него ещё есть важные дела перед сном.</p><p>Спустя час монитор включился снова, и на экране появился разъярённый Монокума. Сонный Кокичи не сразу обратил внимание на его крики.<br/>
Монокума говорил что-то о том, как он зол и недоволен, что многие решили совсем не трогать напитки, и пригрозил, что такое будет считаться нарушением правил, и им всем немедленно стоит это сделать, если дорога жизнь.<br/>
Кокичи фыркнул. Жизнь не то, чтобы была дорога, но мотив точно не может быть хуже нарушения правил.<br/>
Он быстро выпил половину от каждого стакана и схватился за бумагу. Ничего нового.<br/>
— Вот как, — недовольно скрипнул зубами Кокичи.<br/>
Уже медленнее допив оставшиеся напитки, Кокичи постарался успокоиться, потому что желудок скрутило от волнения.<br/>
На бумаге появилось два новых пункта.<br/>
<strong>「1. правда.<br/>
2. наряд. 」</strong><br/>
Кокичи скривился. Что это значило?<br/>
Но никаких опасных изменений в себе он не почувствовал. Пока что.<br/>
Всё ещё настороженный, Кокичи стал ложиться спать, более пристально, чем обычно, следя за каждым своим движением.<br/>
Правды он не боялся, да и справится с какой-то одеждой он был уверен, что сможет. Это успокоило.<br/>
И, укрывшись одеялом, кокичи заснул.</p><p>Разбудила его ноющая боль в запястье. Медленно просыпаясь и моргая в темноте комнаты, Кокичи пошевелил затёкшими руками.<br/>
Неприятный звон заставил его поднять голову вверх.<br/>
Руками было свободно не пошевелить, скрещённые, они были скованы наручниками. Самыми что ни на есть настоящими металлическими, на короткой цепочке крепившиеся где-то у изголовья кровати, где Кокичи не мог видеть.<br/>
С этим… можно было мириться. Хоть он и оставался беззащитен, но Монокума говорил, что комнаты будут заперты, так что опасаться нечего?<br/>
С этим можно было уснуть, но тут Кокичи заметил, что привычной удобной одежды не было, и лежал он в чём-то, казалось, мятом, что мешало количеством складок. Кокичи отопнул одеяло.<br/>
Насколько он смог разглядеть в темноте, на нём было… платье? Какое-то чёрное с кучей оборок и белым передником, который был виден лучше. На ногах (которые, к счастью, были свободны) — то ли длинные носки, то ли гольфы выше колен, названия которых Кокичи не знал.<br/>
Крепко перехватив правое запястье, чтобы случайно не пораниться, Кокичи постарался перелечь так, чтобы под ним было как можно меньше складок. Он не был уверен, что это удалось.<br/>
Постепенно сон снова сморил его.</p><p>Матрас рядом прогнулся под чужим весом, Кокичи открыл глаза и не сразу им поверил.<br/>
— Сайхара-чан? Ты мне снишься?<br/>
Шуичи отвёл взгляд.<br/>
— Да вроде настоящий…<br/>
Кокичи зажмурился, чтобы устаканить мысли и вспомнить детали.<br/>
— Тогда как ты попал сюда? Неужели Взломал комнату? Так сильно хотел меня увидеть?<br/>
— Н-нет! — Шуичи даже немного отсел от него. — Это было в моём мотиве, я мог открыть дверь и должен был прийти к кому-нибудь.<br/>
Его голос затих к концу фразы.<br/>
Кокичи хихикнул.<br/>
— И ты выбрал меня? Я польщён, Сайхара-чан!<br/>
— Нет, Ома-кун, я услышал за твоей дверью шум и решил проверить. Ты неспокойно спал.<br/>
Неспокойно спал? Кокичи не помнил, чтобы ему снилось что-то.<br/>
— Ну да, попробуй хорошо уснуть в таком-то наряде, — он поднял руки, несколько мог, и побрякал наручниками.<br/>
Встревоженное выражение на лице Шуичи было забавным.<br/>
— Т-ты в порядке, Ома-кун?<br/>
— Конечно, я в порядке! — он даже поболтал ногами в воздухе, показывая, что ему вполне комфортно. От этого движения платье сползло с коленей. — Ты ведь не собираешься убить меня?<br/>
Шуичи возмущённо задохнулся.<br/>
— Ома-кун! Нет, я не собирался!<br/>
Кокичи засмеялся и подполз выше по кровати, чтобы лучше видеть Шуичи.<br/>
— Как звучали твои мотивы, Сайхара-чан?<br/>
Шуичи нахмурился, но ответил.<br/>
— Дверь и комната.<br/>
— Ха как скучно. И довольно безобидно! Хорошо, что они достались тебе, да, шумай?<br/>
Проигнорировав вопрос, Шуичи спросил, уставившись на него в упор.<br/>
— А к-какие у тебя?<br/>
Кокичи широко улыбнулся.<br/>
— Одно, как видишь, наряд и другое… — он осёкся, что значит «правда» он ещё не выяснил, но сейчас, в эту секунду, ложь, которую он хотел сказать, вырвалась лишь тишиной, — которое я тебе не скажу!<br/>
— Что?! — Шуичи растерялся от таких слов, а Кокичи был доволен, что смог уклониться от ответа.<br/>
Впрочем, было ещё кое-что помимо мотива, что сейчас тревожило Кокичи. Он упёрся левой ногой в кровать, чтобы чувствовать себя спокойнее.<br/>
— Ну знаешь, Сайхара-чан, этот мотив довольно неприятный и совсем мне не нравится, — Кокичи жалобно посмотрел на Шуичи, чуть поведя плечами. — Мне не хочется его озвучивать.<br/>
Шуичи напряжённо молча смотрел на него.<br/>
Кокичи закатил глаза и отвернулся. Он сомневался, что сможет уснуть сейчас.<br/>
— Так и будешь всю ночь сидеть около меня, Сайхара-чан? — через некоторое время, заскучав, спросил Кокичи. Сон всё не шёл, и он не думал, что сможет что-либо сделать, пока Шуичи в комнате.<br/>
— Я н-не уверен, что дверь запрётся, когда я уйду, поэтому я лучше посторожу здесь.<br/>
— Как благородно, Сайхара-чан, — усмехнулся Кокичи. Что же ему делать.<br/>
Шуичи молчал, сидя на краю кровати, положив руки на колени. Смотреть, подняв голову из лежачего положения, было неудобно, и Кокичи бросил это дело.<br/>
Чтобы отвлечься, он начал похлопывать левой ступнёй по кровати. Едва ли это помогало, но сейчас Кокичи был рад и рюшечкам и переднику, что помогали ему скрываться. Он упёрся в кровать второй ногой. Разве что от нескольких слоёв ткани на верхней части платья дышать было сложнее. Ему было почти душно.<br/>
— Сайхара-чан, — сдавшись позвал Кокичи.<br/>
— Да?<br/>
— Нуу сайхара-чан! — он начал ныть. — Мне тебя даже не видно!<br/>
Шуичи вздохнул и пересел ближе, лицом к кокичи.<br/>
— Что такое, Ома-кун?<br/>
Кокичи сжал ноги, ёрзая, почувствовал лёгкое удовлетворение.<br/>
— Сайхара-чан, не мог бы ты протянуть мне руку помощи? — кусая губу, произнёс он.<br/>
— Ома-кун, что ты имеешь в виду? — Шуичи чуть придвинулся, наклонившись над ним.<br/>
И тут Кокичи не смог сдержать тяжёлый рваный вздох и неловко отвернул голову. Шуичи понял. Понял ведь?<br/>
Кокичи казалось, что терпеть он уже больше не может.<br/>
Шуичи был так близко и обеспокоенно смотрел, а Кокичи даже не мог дотронуться до него.<br/>
Кокичи не думал, что может доверять своему голосу сейчас.<br/>
— С-сайхара-чан, — всё же запнулся. — помоги мне. Пожалуйста. — ещё немного и он бы звучал жалобно, но это было бы слишком унизительно.<br/>
И пока Шуичи не успел задать вопрос, Кокичи опустил ноги, тяжело скользя пятками по кровати. Платье сбилось у него на бёдрах и лучше прежнего закрывало стояк.<br/>
— Сайхара-чан, я ничего не могу сделать в этом положении, — Кокичи повернул к нему голову и посмотрел в глаза, — поэтому ты… должен помочь мне. Ладно?<br/>
Всё ещё будучи в замешательстве, Шуичи глянул на ноги Кокичи, когда тот пытался приподнять край платья ногой. Он тихо выдохнул, осознав.<br/>
— Ома-кун…<br/>
— Думаешь это из-за тебя? Так вот нет! — если не удавалось врать напрямую, то он будет изворачиваться.<br/>
Сложно держать ситуацию в руках, когда сами-то руки скованы.<br/>
Стараясь оставаться в себе, Кокичи пробормотал.<br/>
— Сайхара-чан…<br/>
Колеблясь, Шуичи медленно сел ниже на кровати. Кокичи зажмурился. Это было стыдно.<br/>
Он почувствовал, как Шуичи отодвигал платье наверх. Кокичи открыл глаза в тот момент, когда руки Шуичи коснулись его таза сквозь ткань трусов, и сам он смущённо посмотрел на него.<br/>
Кокичи глубоко вздохнул и приподнял задницу, позволяя снять с себя трусы.<br/>
Шуичи коснулся его почти сразу, наверное боялся передумать, Кокичи толкнулся к прикосновению. Смотреть в глаза Шуичи было тяжело, поэтому он уставился в тёмный потолок.<br/>
Грудь вздымалась от тяжёлого дыхания, сдавливаемая тугим верхом платья. Кокичи ненавидел это. Ему было жарко от гольф, закрывавших ноги, практически нечем дышать, а у Шуичи были такие мягкие пальцы, ласковые и аккуратные, хотелось думать только о них.<br/>
— Жарко, — забывшись выдохнул Кокичи и тут же почувствовал на себе взгляд. Шуичи остановился.<br/>
— Ч-что мне сделать?<br/>
<em>Какой же ты добрый</em>, чуть не взвыл Кокичи.<br/>
Сделав медленный вдох и выдох, Кокичи приподнял голову. Ведь если застёжки всё это время не мешались ему на спине, то значит… да, так и есть, на груди была шнуровка. Кокичи кивнул на неё.<br/>
— Дышать тяжело, — тихо пояснил он.<br/>
Шуичи медленно кивнул и начал одной рукой распускать шнуровку. Кокичи чуть было не спросил, почему он не использует вторую руку, но захлопнул рот, не озвучив этот глупый вопрос.<br/>
Пока Шуичи, так близко к его лицу, был занят, Кокичи постарался стянуть гольфу с ноги. Скользя ткань о ткань, гольфы были такими длинными, что подцепить их пальцами ног казалось невозможным.<br/>
Кокичи засопел от усердия, сжал губы. Шуичи заметил это и его попытки.<br/>
— Снять их?<br/>
Кокичи быстро глянул на него и отвёл взгляд.<br/>
— Да…<br/>
И Шуичи снова сидел у его ног, плавно стягивая гольфы. Кокичи стыдно было за то, какой он беспомощный.<br/>
Шуичи взглянул на него.<br/>
— Так лучше?<br/>
— Мхм, — Кокичи опасался своего голоса.<br/>
— Хорошо, — больше самому себе сказал Шуичи.<br/>
На этот раз Кокичи повернул голову в сторону, чем дольше Шуичи касался его, тем страшнее ему было ожидать конца. И теперь лёгкие прикосновения его пальцев знали и ноги, и грудь.<br/>
Шуичи оставался тихим, и Кокичи слышал, казалось, лишь своё шумное дыхание. Сжимая пальцы рук, он чувствовал, что приближается к разрядке. И боялся, застряв в этом моменте, не мог сделать ничего.<br/>
Шуичи не знал этого, Шуичи видел лишь, как подрагивают губы Кокичи, как он поджимает пальцы на ногах и как он продолжает неосознанно толкаться в его ладонь. Шуичи и сам не знал, что будет делать после, но старался пока не думать об этом. Пока, он мог помочь Кокичи в такой неприятной ситуации.<br/>
— Сайхара-чан, — Кокичи сдержал всхлип и лишь шумно втянул воздух носом, — пож-жалуйста, — голос совсем его не слушался, Кокичи прерывался на тяжёлые вдохи, — бы-стрее…<br/>
Шуичи кивнул, чего Кокичи не увидел из-за закрытых глаз.<br/>
Елозя ногами по кровати от нехватки прикосновений и дыша через нос, Кокичи жалел, что не мог контролировать ситуацию.<br/>
Шуичи ускорился, оставаясь странно аккуратным. Вероятно, ему было неловко ото всей ситуации. Эта мысль промелькнула на краю сознания Кокичи, ему самому казалось, что думать он сейчас не в состоянии.<br/>
Кокичи выпустил рваный вздох, чувствуя, что скоро кончит. Случайно дёрнул руками, чуть царапнулся о наручники. Он сжал руки сильнее, особенно ту, что была свободна и ныла от невозможности коснуться себя.<br/>
Ощущения закручивались спиралью, готовой распуститься в любой момент. Звуки рвались из горла; <em>Молчи, молчи, когда это так нужно</em>, повторял Кокичи мысленно.<br/>
— Са- — Кокичи открыл глаза на Шуичи. Смотрит. Кокичи стыдливо зажмурился, — -йхара-чан… — больше вздохом, чем звуком закончил он, но Шуичи не мог не понять.<br/>
<em>Всё же не смог сдержать.</em><br/>
Кокичи высоко простонал, сжимая губы, чтобы заглушить стыдный звук. Лёгкая эйфория обволокла сознание с тем, как он кончил Шуичи в руку. Но не надолго. Накатили холодное осознание и страх, Кокичи сжался и повернулся набок. Закрыться от Шуичи полностью не получалось из-за рук. Кокичи, злясь, напомнил себе, что раз может по своему желанию заплакать, то с таким же успехом может слёзы сдержать.<br/>
Было неприятно мокро. Шуичи шуршал вне его поля зрения. Наконец, он вернулся, снова сев на кровать.<br/>
— Ома-кун, можешь повернуться? … Я принёс салфетки.<br/>
Кокичи упрямо помотал головой.<br/>
— Неа, — добавил он насупленно.<br/>
— Но… тебе ведь неудобно? — о да, да, Кокичи любил этот тон, когда Шуичи был в замешательстве.<br/>
— Более неудобно будет сдохнуть, — вдруг сказал он, хотя собирался ответить, что удобнее ему никогда в жизни не было.<br/>
Шуичи промолчал.<br/>
— Ты такой добрый, Сайхара-чан, это ужасно! Ты мог бы свалить, когда услышал мою просьбу. Мог бы уйти сейчас. Но ты остаёшься по какой-то причине.<br/>
Кокичи хотелось замолчать, но слова сами сбегали с его губ.<br/>
— Разве всё это не отвратительно? — он грустно усмехнулся тому, что не может остановить себя. — Я, должно быть, противен тебе. Если ещё не был до этого.<br/>
Шуичи сжимал салфетки в руках, он не был уверен, что сказать. Да даже просто не знал.<br/>
— Ома-кун, ты не противен мне… и никогда не был, — он закончил фразу намного тише, чем начал.<br/>
Кокичи молчал.<br/>
— Пожалуйста, Ома-кун, — повторил Шуичи. — Мне нужно… п-почистить тебя. Что бы ты ни думал, я не могу оставить тебя вот так.<br/>
Пробормотав что-то себе под нос, Кокичи глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, ложась на спину, но голову не повернул.<br/>
Шуичи начал вытирать его со всей аккуратностью, что у него была. Во-первых, неловкость тормозила его, а во-вторых, Кокичи и без того находился в уязвимом положении, Шуичи не представлял, что творилось у него в голове. Когда обычно Кокичи выглядел могущественным и в случае чего мастерски защищался ложью, то сейчас… Шуичи подозревал, что второй мотив не позволял ему врать.<br/>
Закончив с этим делом, Шуичи надел на Кокичи трусы и, помедлив, накрыл подолом платья. Пока он отходил выбросить салфетки, Кокичи успел отвернуться.<br/>
— Пускай всё это окажется сном, — пробормотал Кокичи в подушку, чтобы Шуичи услышал.<br/>
Спросить «почему» было бы невероятной глупостью, Шуичи успел остановить себя.<br/>
— Это настолько плохо? — он перефразировал свою мысль.<br/>
— Ещё бы! Сайхара-чан видел меня в таком положении! Ну не то, чтобы мне не хотелось этого, — Кокичи хихикнул и погрустнел. — Но… не в такой ситуации. Я не хотел вынуждать тебя делать это…<br/>
Шуичи не смог издать ни звука, поражённый. Кокичи хотел?..<br/>
— Как думаешь, завтра этот мотив останется? — протараторил Кокичи. — Потому что если так, то я не выйду из комнаты!<br/>
Шуичи снова присел на край кровати. Он всё ещё не мог позволить себе оставить Кокичи в таком положении.<br/>
— Я не хочу сейчас говорить с тобой, — печально заявил Кокичи, подтянув ноги к груди. — Я не хочу вот так говорить тебе правду… когда… меня заставляют… — выдавил он в конце концов.<br/>
Шуичи покачал головой.<br/>
— Ты не обязан.<br/>
Кокичи тихо угукнул и больше не издал не звука.<br/>
— Можно я… — Шуичи замялся, — посплю здесь?<br/>
— Ага, — ответил Кокичи после недолгого молчания и, усмехнувшись, пододвинулся, чтобы освободить место. Шуичи не видел его лёгкую улыбку.<br/>
Почти совсем уснув, Шуичи услышал тихое «Мне так будет спокойнее», но, кажется, это ему уже приснилось.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>такое дело. обязательно взгляните на арты жужи<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/blumenfarn/status/1330989593185968129?s=19">"сюда"</a> и <a href="https://twitter.com/blumenfarn/status/1331237882779070467?s=19">"сюда"</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>